


You Made Me Cookies?

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Derek, Depression, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, It'll all be okay in the end, M/M, Nogitsune Trauma, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Traumatized Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles still struggles to deal with everything he's faced in the past few years, but on the days he can't Derek is there with a blanket, a plate of cookies and as many hugs as Stiles needs.





	

Stiles had been having a bad day but he didn’t really know what it was that had put him in that mood, but it just felt as if the world was falling down around him and the debris of the broken world was bearing down on his shoulders, pushing him further and further into that dark place.

He sat on the end of the bed, his legs crossed beneath him and his gaze lost in the view outside the large window that lined the wall of the loft.

He had no idea how long he had sat there, staring into oblivion.

He was still dressed in his pyjamas – one of Derek’s shirts, the _Star Wars_ one that Stiles had brought him two Christmases ago but Derek had surrendered because ‘it looked better on him’, and a pair of boxers. The knitted blanket that Cora had given them as a housewarming gift was draped over his shoulder, his only defence against the cool winter air that had drifted into the loft.

He could hear Derek moving about the loft, working at his desk, cooking in the kitchen, and occasionally coming over to check on Stiles.

The sun had passed over the building and now sank behind the buildings outside the window, casting a warm shadow over Beacon Hills and smearing the sky in colour.

“Stiles,” Derek said loudly.

Stiles bolted upright and looked up at him.

Derek raised his brow, looking at Stiles with eyes full of concern and a brow raised; obviously he had been trying to get the teen’s attention for a while now. He held something out for the boy, a plate piled high with fresh cookies, the rich scent of sweet batter and warm chocolate finally reaching his nostrils.

Stiles looked from the plate up to Derek, his eyes glittering and tears brewing as he rasped, “You made me cookies?”

“Yes,” Derek replied. “Now take the plate before I drop it.”

Stiles reached out from beneath the blanket and carefully took the plate in his hands.

Derek crawled onto the bed, picking up another blanket and draping it over his own shoulders. He sat back against the pillows and pulled Stiles back into his arms. He held the teen there, his slender body fitting perfectly into Derek’s warmth.

Stiles picked up a cooking and began to gently gnaw at it.

The world was still a dark place, but not everything was bad.

Over the past few years he had slowly begun rebuilding himself and even thought it was hard sometimes, he had an anchor, someone who could pull him out of the darkness and help him see the light.

He had Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
